A person (hereafter referred to as an “ostomate”) whose esophagus has been detached from their stomach and routed through an opening (a “stoma”) is unable to eat and drink orally. Ostomates must nourish themselves using a percutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy (“PEG”) tube, which is a tube connected to the stomach from outside the body.